


Saturdays

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where there's no murders but Philip and Lukas are dating and it's still a secret. One day Helen does laundry and finds like tons of Lukas' shirts and she asks Philip where they came from.





	

Philip laid in his bed, scrolling through his phone while he laid wrapped up in a few blankets. The sun had been high for hours but Philip just now noticed it peeking through his blinds. He stood up, walking across the cold wood floor across closed his blinds and curtains completely. He turned back around and climbed into his bed, picking up his phone, grinning when it vibrated.

A banner popped down with Lukas' name on it and Philip couldn't have smiled any wider. He tapped on the banner, slipping back under the sheets and laying back in bed while the message loaded.

From: Lukas   
Morning 

From: Lukas   
Why don't you ever text me good morning first?

Philip giggled, tapping on the screen and typing out his message.

To: Lukas   
Because I sent you good morning snapchats go look 

From: Lukas   
Okay

Five minutes past since Lukas sent the text and Philip spent the entire time worrying. It wasn't the first time he'd sent Lukas nudes but he always got worried, worried that Lukas would suddenly think he was ugly or that he was trying too hard. But all of Philips worries washed away when he got a notification of Lukas screenshotting his snapchats. It was a few more minutes before Lukas texted him again.

From: Lukas   
Fuck

From: Lukas   
I'll be right back, okay baby?

Philip bit his lip, typing a response quickly and hitting send.

To: Lukas   
I'm gonna miss you daddy 

Lukas' reply was short and Philip couldn't contain a giggle.

From: Lukas   
Fuck

Philip turned off his phone, dropping it on the bed next to him, rolling over and curling up in his bed. He buried his face in his pillow, sliding one hand across the shirt he was wearing and smiled. Lukas' shirts were always soft and they always hung loose and long on Philip. They normally grazed the middle of his thighs. Lukas never really notices when Philip takes them and Philip is pretty sure Lukas didn't even realize Philip was wearing his shirt in half his snapchats. (Lukas isn't the most observant.) But that didn't matter, all that mattered is that he was curled up in bed, wearing his boyfriends shirt and texting him. He was normal for just a little bit of time and he hated to admit it but he loved it. He loved having people want to spend time with him and he loved having people want to know where he is and if he's okay. But most of all Philip loved days like this. He loved Saturday mornings.

-

Downstairs Helen began on laundry. She hated it but it was a good distraction from the fact that she was left alone with a teenager she had no idea how to talk to. It's not that she didn't like Philip, she loved the kid, but god, if she was left alone with him for more the five minutes the room would be filled with the most unbearable silence known. So she tried to keep herself busy.. and away from Philip. 

She poured the clothes out onto the dryer, sifting through them and sorting them. She gave Gabe a pile, then herself, and then Philip. Once she was done there were a few extra shirts that she was sure didn't belong to Gabe and knew they didn't belong to herself. Philip? Maybe.

One shirt was a grey, black and green sweater. The next two were plaid, one black and white, the other was a red, blue and white shirt. Lastly there was a plain grey shirt that Helen would assume was Philips.. except, it was too big for him.

She bit her lip, racking her brain trying to figure out of Philip had gone out shopping. She doesn't remember him asking for money and Gabe would've told her all assume but it if they went. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Philip!" She called, leaning against the dryer, thinking.

Wait.

Philip had just came out. Clothes that aren't his and are too big. There's only a few. A smile spread across her face. Philip had a boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Philip replied from upstairs.

"Can you come down here a minute?" She yelled, smiling down at the pile of shirts. "I need some help with laundry."

Within a few seconds Philip was walking down the steps and into the laundry room.

"What do you need?" He asked, crossing his arms. He was in grey sweatpants and another mystery shirt. This one was red and black plaid.

Helen smirked, reaching over and picking up the sweater. "This is awfully different then what you normally wear. Is it new?"

Philips eyes widened for a few seconds, a blush climbing up his neck. "I.. um.."

"What about this one?" She picked up the black and white flannel, holding it up in her other hand. "I didn't know you owned this."

"I.. don't."

"Then can you tell me why I'm washing someone else's clothes?" She asked, dropout them back onto the dryer, putting her hand on her hip.

Philip took a deep breath. "Um.. I just got them actually.."

"Philip, do us both a favor and just tell me why I'm washing another boys clothes?" She raised her eyebrow. "I won't judge."

"They're my boyfriends." Philip whispered, crossing his arms.

"I know." Helen smiled.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to make sure.. and it's kinda funny to watch how red your face gets." She teased, turning back to the drying machine, tossing the clothes I to Philips pile.

Philip nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not weird, you know, I wear Gabes clothes all the time-"

"I'm not embarrassed about that." Philip mumbled, glancing up at her.

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you."

Helen turned around. "Does it have to do with your boyfriend?"

Philip nodded, his eyes falling back to the ground.

"Is he treating you okay?"

Philip shrugged, biting his cheek.

"He's not hitting you, right?"

"No..I mean...not anymore."

Helen was sure if she had her gun on her she would've pulled it out. "Look, I get you want this to be a secret, but I can't let you be in a relationship like that."

"He hit me before we were.. official."

"As if that's any better! Who the hell did it?"

Philip sighed. "I can't tell you, Helen, I swear I'm fine."

"Healthy relationships don't involve hitting." Helen replied.

"It was one time before we were even a thing, okay? Boys hit each other all the time."

"That doesn't make it okay." Helen sighed. "You promise he's not doing it anymore?"

Philip nodded.

Helen sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, alright, just go back up to your room."

Philip nodded, glancing at her before walking up and hugging her. "Thanks for caring." He let go, walking back up the steps.

Helen smiled a little despite the ache in her chest. People like Philip shouldn't be surprised people care.

\- 

Gabe coming home was always a relief to Helen, today of all days especially. The man came home carrying grocery bags and a bright smile.

"Hi, honey." Gabe beamed, kissing Helens cheek as he stepped through the door.

"Hi.." Helen trailed off, turning around. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Gabe replied, setting the bags down.

"Gabe, now is not the time for dad jokes."

"There's always a time for dad jokes." Gabe whispered, opening up the fridge, setting the milk inside and laying the bread on the counter.

"Philip has a boyfriend."

"I know."

Helen gasped. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I figured he'd tell us when it was time." Gabe shrugged. 

"Then how did you know?" 

"There were signs. He'd always sneak out to the barn at the same time every night, there would be a certain motorcycle engine come down the road about five minutes later. And don't even get me started on how much that boy grins at his phone."

Helens eyes widened. "No."

"What?"

"He can't."

"Helen, he already came out, you can't just pull all your support back, it's a little late."

"He is not dating him."

"Oh." Gabe grinned.

"This isn't funny."

"Lukas isn't that bad."

"He beat Philip up, Gabe."

"Philip wouldn't stay with him if he hadn't changed, Helen, give the kid a chance."

Helen shook her head. "He's bad news."

"Helen." Gabe smiled, walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't we invite him for dinner and then see if he's good for Philip?"

"Gabe-"

"Helen, how bad can it be?"

Helen pulled away, shaking her head. "Fine, one dinner, that's it."

"I'll plan it for tomorrow." Gabe smiled, kissing her cheek.

-

Dinner that night was one of the most awkward things ever. Gabe kept trying at conversation and Philip kept checking his phone and Helen just sat silently, eating as fast as she could, keeping her mouth full so she didn't have to talk.

"So, Philip, Helen told me that you've gotten a boyfriend?" Gabe smiled, breaking the thick layer of silence that filled the room.

Helen choked and so did Philip.

"Um.. yeah.. I told her." Philip mumbled, wiping his mouth. 

Helen covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"Do you wanna tell us about him?" 

"Uh.. sure." Philip set down his fork, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "He's in my grade.. he's from here.. he's into mot- sports, he's into sports."

"He sounds like a great boy." Gabe took a sip of his water. "Think we'll ever meet him?" 

"Or learn his name?" Helen mumbled only to get her leg nudged by Gabes foot.

Philip shrugged, picking his fork up as starting to eat again. They all age silently for a few more minutes before Philips phone buzzed and he unlocked it then pushed his plate away. Both Gabe and Helen knew what was going on.

"I gotta go work on my math homework." Philip mumbled, shutting his phone off, standing up, pushing his chair in and heading upstairs.

Once they heard Philips door shut Helen and Gabe both laughed.

Helen shook her head. "Does he really think we believe that?"

Gabe shrugged. "They're teenagers they aren't going to be the smartest."

"You're telling me." She sighed, stabbing a carrot with her fork. "What are we gonna do?"

"For what?"

"For Philip. And.. Lukas."

"Well, we let them be until the bed starts moving too much." Gabe shrugged.

"I'm gonna go turn on my siren."

"Helen-"

"What?"

"You are not going to do that. You'll scare the kid!"

Helen was silent for a few seconds. "That's the point."

"You aren't doing it." Gabe shook his head. "You'll give the kid a heart attack."

"He's 17."

"He could fall and hurt himself. Just go up there or something."

"I am not going to go up there and risk walking in on..whatever the hell teenage boys do alone together."

"Well, you aren't breaking him either so I guess we're out of plans."

Helen scoffed. "Well, you know wha-" she was cut off by a loud thump upstairs followed by Philip yelling something inaudible. 

Helen glanced at Gabe and grinned, walking up the steps and knocking on the bedroom door. She had to hold back and laugh when she heard scrambling and ruffling around on the other side.

"Yeah?" Philip asked, opening his door.

Helen leaned against the wall. "I was just wondering if you.. or Lukas would like some ice cream?"

Philips face went bright red and there was another thump followed by Lukas muttering "ouch."

"No thanks, Helen." Philip smiled, glancing back at Lukas.

"Okay.. goodnight, Philip.." Helen peeked into the room, chuckling. "Goodnight, Lukas."

"Goodnight, sheriff." Lukas mumbled, peeking out from behind the bed, rubbing his head.

She glanced back at Philip. "No funny business, if I hear anything past 1am you two are dead, make sure Bo knows Lukas is safe, okay?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, oka-"

"Yes, ma'am, he's in good hands." Lukas grinned.

Helen just shook her head, stepping out of the room and back down the areas. Maybe she could give Lukas a chance.


End file.
